Musashi's Conquest
by ArcanineTales
Summary: In the land of Ransei, ambitions run high as Lord Giovanni appoints his most powerful general to claiming the southern lands in his name. The only problem? Once Musashi gets a taste of real power, she realizes with a dark intent, that she likes it. She likes it a lot. Musashi/Kojirō AU.
1. Prologue

**Musashi's Conquest**

Disclaimer: I own nothing written about in this story.

_Prompted by and based on Pokemon Conquest_

**Chapter One - Prologue**

* * *

Lush rolling plains stretched out for miles in the country of Aurora. The sun was setting behind the far off mountains, a man's silhouette was contrasted by shades of orange and purple in the sky beyond. A strong west wind churned over the thick green grass beneath him, making it appear to dance to and fro like the waves of the sea.

Lavender, shoulder length hair lifted into the air with the breeze, his royal blue kimono billowing as he stood at the crest of a steep hill, admiring the scenery whilst manning his post. A katana hung at his hip, his arms crossed confidently as he waited dutifully for his rendezvous to commence. An Absol lay at his side, its white maned head held erect, red eyes alert.

Releasing a bored sigh, the man watched as the sun disappeared completely, leaving only the fading blue light in the sky to see by. Surveying the vast hills before him expectantly, his emerald eyes lit up when they spotted a flicker of an orange flame among the flowing green landscape below. His Pokemon link sat up with a yip, the white beast also noting their visitor.

Moments later a messenger mounted atop a Ponyta could be seen on the darkening horizon, running at full gallop towards the man's position on the hill. "Master Kojirō! I've a message from Lord Giovanni himself!" the messenger announced when he arrived, dismounting and handing over the parchment for which he had been sent.

"Very good, as was expected by Milady." Kojirō regarded the messenger and his exhausted mount sympathetically. "Rest up, Milady should have a reply for you to take back with you in the morning."

The messenger happily accepted his orders and immediately turned to tend his worn and panting Ponyta. Kojirō tucked the message carefully inside his kimono and turned toward his own mount, a Zebstrika absently grazing a few paces away. His Absol followed without a sound.

Kojirō quickly mounted up and guided the thunderous beast down the other side of the hill toward a trail that wound down into a large valley. An army encampment occupied almost every visible inch of the valley, black banners whipping in the wind round about.

Upon reaching the largest tent in the camp, Kojirō dismounted and left the beast to be tended by a posted hostler. He acknowledged the two guardsman on either side of the tent entrance, both of them clad in black samurai armor, each with a Mightyena station beside them. They nodded their approval as he pushed through the tent flaps and strode confidently down a dimly lit corridor of gently flapping cloth walls, all the while his Absol silently padding at his heel.

It wasn't long until he could hear voices. Kojirō smiled, the sound of his master's voice sent a thrill coursing through his veins and it was all he could do to keep from grinning. How he loved her commanding, decisive, fearless tone. He wanted to obey every word she said, he wanted to see her smile of approval with every task he completed, he wanted to bathe in her radiant presence for the rest of his life, serving her and her alone, always.

After working himself into a fervor he came to a stop just outside her throne-like quarters and waited a moment for the conversation to pause enough for his entrance. "Milady? I've a message for you."

There was a halt to the conversation inside. "Is that you Kojirō? Come in."

Pushing the flap aside, Kojirō acknowledged an adviser, who was promptly dismissed by their lord. Lamps circled the throne room, flickering brightly as the wind whipped vainly at the tent walls.

"Milady," Kojirō greeted before kneeling and holding out the rolled parchment. "I've completed my task." He smiled as he met her piercing gaze, gratefully taking in her wondrous beauty. She sat on a raised dais, everything in her expression and posture accented authority. Her blood red kimono was trimmed with gold, a backdrop to her reddish-pink hair. It curled around from her back and into her lap where a Ninetales, her Pokemon link, rested its head. A red sheath and blade, also trimmed with gold, rested on the floor beside her. Kojirō lost himself in the woman's brilliant blue orbs. They were like pools of water, forever engulfed by her fiery soul but never quenched.

With an exasperated sigh, his master stood from her cushion on the dais. Her Ninetales in turn moved away and met with Kojirō's Absol, both Pokemon bumping heads in an affectionate greeting of their own. The exchange went unnoticed by their human counterparts. "Kojirō I've told you a thousand times, as my most trusted vassal you may call me by name!" she huffed and descended the few steps towards him, folding her arms crossly.

"I'm sorry Milady, you know I have a hard time with that," Kojirō whined, bowing his head to the floor and back up again as his master paced back and forth in front of him, her brilliant red hair trailing after her.

She graciously took the message from his outstretched hand, one less thing he needed to worry over. "Yes, yes, but I wonder. Could it be that you dislike my name?" She halted in front of him, her blue eyes flaring down at him playfully.

Almost instantly Kojirō looked up, his expression concerned and vehement. "Of course not! Musashi is a beautiful name!"

"Very good then." Musashi's eyes softened, a satisfied smile graced her features as she fondly tapped his forehead with an index finger.

Their eyes locked for a moment, emerald met sapphire in a whirling exchange of elements. Kojirō could not express his respect and adoration for this woman enough, while Musashi reserved a gentle fondness for the man, though never outwardly expressing so.

They both blinked in the same instant and both could not seem to remove the sliver of a smile they had contracted. "Now as for this message," Musashi said, returned to her seat and unraveled the paper to examine it, dismissing their silent exchange without a thought.

Kojirō shrugged off the moment as well, moving closer so as to better hear what news the message would bring. He visibly cringed when Musashi suddenly lowered the parchment to her lap and regarded him with something akin to a glare. "You're not wearing it, are you?" It wasn't much of a question, more of an accusation.

Panic quickly set in and Kojirō habitually reached for the gold chain at his neck that wasn't there. He made a noise of frustration and cringed, awaiting her displeased lecture. "You are to wear the bell when in my presence. We've been over this _Kojirō_." She nearly growled his name, even still, her tone was laced with a hint of rare tenderness.

Kojirō nearly whimpered, the mere thought of displeasing her made his insides ache terribly. "I am sincerely sorry Milady!... I seem to have forgotten it."

Musashi hissed in irritation, raising and dropping a hand hopelessly. "So we're back to that again?"

"M-Musashi!" he corrected himself hurriedly. "I apologize, but if I may,.." He met her eyes hesitantly and she motioned him to continue. "I still don't understand why I'm to wear the bell... It's been causing some... Issues among my men." His cheeks caught a tint of pink and he found he could no longer hold her gaze. The jeering and teasing came all to quickly back to his mind. Words and implications that he was Musashi's little pet, not even comparable to her Ninetales, as the beast neither sported nor adorned any such attachment around its neck.

Musashi couldn't resist an amused smile at his expense. "_Tough_," she said, her luscious mouth spreading to prolong the syllable as much as possible. "I like to know where you are."

"Of course," Kojirō complied, lowering his head to her submissively. He knew it was more than that. It was a symbol of ownership, which he didn't mind in the least. He openly accepted Musashi as his master long ago, and he wouldn't have changed it for the world. If only the blasted bell didn't make that distinctive ringing noise with every step he took, then he would wear it constantly, regardless if he was in her presence or not. "I assure you, it will not happen again."

Seeming appeased, Musashi raised the letter once again to her eyes, strategically hiding her smirk. Kojirō kept silent for a long moment as he waited for her to finish reading. When finally she lowered the message to the floor, Kojirō braved a quick glance to see a devising smile on her lips. "Good news?" he ventured noting the way her entire expression lit up.

"Lord Giovanni has taken Pugilis and intends to push onward to the east. And as I suspected, he has tasked me to take Violight and Chrysalia to the north." In one fluid motion Musashi stood and descended the steps, the red-gold sheath and blade in hand as she swiftly fastened it to her side. Kojirō was at her heels in an instant as she made her way to the exit, both of their Pokemon trailing behind.

"We depart soon then?" Kojirō chanced, stepping forth and holding the first tent flap open for her.

"Very soon." Dark ambition clouded over her bright blue eyes and her striking red hair swayed with each confidant stride.

Gliding through the final tent flap, Musashi took an account of the atmosphere. Even though darkness had fallen, the entire encampment was still abuzz with activity. Numerous camp fires blazed with life, soldiers busied themselves with training, cooking and laundry, among other things. Advisers, attendants and runners loitered around her tent, awaiting any possible orders.

Kojirō took this as an opportunity to slip away and Musashi disregarded him without a glance as she turned to three runners. "Have the horns announce an assembly immediately."

When the servants jumped to attention and went to do as bid, Musashi then turned to another runner. "Locate my most trusted adviser and inform him I require a list of capable soldiers for the supervision of Aurora." The boy nodded and took to flight at once.

Two bright flames burned on either side of the tent entrance, casting a quivering yellow light on the young female War Lord. Just her standing there was an announcement of itself, although the sudden blowing of horns gathered the soldiers together before her presence within moments as they all dropped what they were doing and came to attention.

"Soldiers of Giovanni," Musashi began, throwing her voice expertly as she had been trained. The army quieted any murmurs and conversation in that instant. "Our Lord has charged us with the mandate to conquer Violight _and_ Chrysalia in his stead." She paused, allowing the soldiers to assimilate the information for a moment. "We leave at dawn, I suggest you all get some rest before then, for we will be resting little until we have completed our conquest!"

"For Giovanni!" was the explosive chant, over and over the army cheered in tandem.

Musashi could hardly contain the shiver of jealousy that washed over her being. Ambition once again flashed red in her icy blue orbs. She would one day exercise authority over their worship, inwardly she vowed it. After all, Lord Giovanni couldn't live forever, not that she was plotting anything treasonous. _Far be it from My Lord's highest ranking general to act wickedly_, Musashi reasoned slyly,_ I'm simply planning for the future._

Once the cheers finally died down and the soldiers returned to their business, Musashi caught wind of a faint tinkling and looked to see Kojirō approaching, a look of admiration in his eyes as he knelt before her habitually. "An inspiring speech!"

She ignored his comment, rather she stepped close to him and fingered the gold chain around his throat, producing a resounding chirp from the bell. "Very good." She nearly purred, pleased. "You're with me tonight Kojirō."

Kojirō blinked blankly for an instant before meeting her contented gaze. His master was certainly in a good mood. She knew very well that he thrived on her presence and yet It wasn't very often that she allowed him admittance into her private chambers. She surely couldn't be rewarding him, he hadn't done anything to merit a reward. This was most assuredly a whim, he decided, but wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be by her side. He stood, matching her height with his own and dipping his head in compliance.

"Of course Milady." _My Love,_ he added silently. _My Life._ "As you wish."


	2. Distraction

**Musashi's Conquest**

AN: I hope none of you have issues with flashbacks, this is where things start to get a bit complicated.

**Chapter Two - Distraction  
**

* * *

Musashi's private chamber was spacious, nearly as expansive as her throne room. The wind of the night softly billowed against the tent cloth, every now and then whipping against it with a snap.

Musashi slept soundly at one end of the chamber, her breathing steady, her dreams pleasant. Her Ninetales slept beside her, keeping a fixed rate of heat pulsing out to keep her master warm.

Her invitation for Kojirō to join her was by no means amorous, rather, it was as Kojirō had guessed, a mere whim. He would hardly complain though. Knowing full and well that she wasn't interested in anything remotely romantic, Kojirō was content just being nearby and knowing she was safe.

Kojirō sat on his futon, arms crossed inside his kimono as he faced the door-flaps of the chamber, his back pressed up against one of the main support beams for the imitation roof above. Musashi had insisted that he needn't stay awake, after all, there were guards stationed all around and throughout the corridors of the ridiculously large tent. If she felt she needed an inner chamber guard in the first place then the current situation would be a common occurrence.

Musashi was hardly defenseless and she knew it. Kojirō had yet to defeat her while training, although their mock battles were sometimes very close. Many a time he had walked away from such sessions limping or wounded. He felt a swell of pride in his chest. His master wasn't the highest ranking general in Lord Giovanni's army for nothing.

Even still, Kojirō couldn't help but wonder how easy it would be for an assassin to slice through the cloth walls and instantly be upon them. They did have their Pokemon though, and they would no doubt sense an intruder before he was able to. Perhaps he should just sleep, they would be marching at dawn after all, and as Musashi had said, they wouldn't be resting much for awhile. Refusing to lie down into any kind of vulnerable position, he closed his eyes.

* * *

_The only reality he really knew for certain was silence, and a gray rain. People tried to console him he guessed, but he could hear no words, only their mouths moved, their pitiable faces aimed down at him. He paid them little attention though, his miserable green eyes aimed down at the gravestones where his mother and father's names were etched in._

_His parents had left him with no knowledge to care for himself, and the following days consisted of his extended family shunning him, as though he were marked for slaughter, soon to join his parents._

_On a day when he attempted to chop wood for a fireplace he didn't know how to start, he could hear his uncle speaking to another man in front of the house next door. "I can't take him, he's only ten and he's completely useless! Besides, I'm busy grooming my own son for service."_

_The other man waved a bothered hand as though the excuse meant nothing to him. "The Miyamoto clan needs more than three candidates, and he's the perfect age, take him or be disqualified."_

_His uncle cringed at the threat but made no attempt to argue. He merely nodded and the other man walked away._

_The following days were even worse. He was bullied and beaten by the same people he had once thought to be his family for so many years. They told him that he was being prepared for "service", whatever that meant. He never seen his cousin, a fellow "candidate", receive the same treatment._

_For an entire year he endured the cruelty, the exhausting chores, the mental torture._

_Until one clear night, as he lay staring up at the stars and the brimming blue moon, he decided to run. And he run he did, fast and hard. He ran until he collapsed near a frothing river bed, his heart pumping and his lungs heaving._

_He had never expected they would care enough about him to come looking for him. But come they did, the heads of his entire clan, and he soon discovered they were not there because they cared about his well being. Their abusive speech stabbed at his heart like a sword. He wanted to crawl into a hole and cry himself to sleep. No one wanted him around, why couldn't they just let him leave?_

"_Our clan doesn't need cowards like this!" Hope rose in the boy's chest, but his eyes went wide with horror when the man spoke again. "Tie him up, let the river decide his fate!"_

_There was a chorus of agreement, and the boy felt his heart sink. His soul truly troubled by despair. "To think he was named after our ancestor," one of the men muttered._

_Tears of shame began pouring down the boy's face. Miserable defeat began to set in. Perhaps he _was_ a coward, maybe he_ did_ deserve to be put out of his misery._

_He didn't struggle when they bound his arms with ropes. He merely watched with a fading, clouded interest as they fastened a string of rope to a large boulder. With a great heave the men pushed the boulder into the raging river where it then rolled deep down into the center, pulling the boy with it._

_Instinct for survival instantly triggered inside him and he kicked his legs to keep his head above the churning surface. He didn't bother trying to call for help when they left him to die, it was all he could do to gasp for what little air he could._

_It felt like he had fought the current for hours when his body finally gave out and he felt himself begin to sink, his lungs involuntarily filling with water. Once again he could hear no sound, the rushing, frigid river dulling all his senses. Before the water claimed him for good, he wasn't surprised when he thought he seen an angel on the bank. An angel with red hair._

"_I've seen enough, pull him out."_

_"At once Milady."  
_

* * *

That whimpering, it was almost childlike. Musashi's subconsciousness registered the sound, her eyes slipping open partially in response. A single dying torch flickered from one end of the chamber, stretching long shadows across its length. She lay there for a moment, half awake and wondering if it was just the wind she had heard.

Then there was a sudden muffled cry and Musashi instantly sat up, completely alert, a hand on her katana nearby. She breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes fell on Kojirō, sound asleep in the middle of her chamber. Her Ninetales lifted her head, red eyes regarding her master curiously. Musashi gave her Pokemon a reassuring pat on the head and released her grip on her weapon. She'd forgotten about inviting Kojirō to sleep in her chamber, and why was he making such feeble noises? He only did that when he was apologizing to her for something, any other time he seemed brave and confident.

Tipping her head curiously as he continued whining pathetically, Musashi rose to her feet and crossed over to him silently. Although she made no noise to speak of, Kojirō's Absol nonetheless noted her approach, his red eyes blinking open to meet her blue ones, but otherwise made no move to intercept her.

Musashi turned her attention to Kojirō, who slept in what seemed to her, as a very uncomfortable position. No wonder he was whining, he had a perfectly good futon to lay on and yet he insisted on sleeping sitting up like that? After looking more closely, she could see his forehead was contorted and troubled, his sleep plagued by a nightmare she guessed.

Scoffing softly with a wry smirk on her lips, she gently ran a hand through his lavender hair, not really concerned if she woke him up or not. She knew he was a heavy sleeper; he would wake only if she spoke to him. His angled eyebrows relaxing a bit, and, as she had planned, he leaned into her touch as she slowly lowered his head to the pillow.

His nightmare seemed to have ceased, and he appeared calm and peaceful. Did he really think he could accomplish anything by sleeping that way? If he was attempting to watch for assailants, he was a long way off from detecting any, though she thought his efforts were somewhat endearing, frivolous as they were. Mostly only because she knew where such endeavors originated. It was by no means forced by obligation, nor a sense of duty that he strove so hard to please her. It was something much deeper and Musashi had known of it for a long time.

She was fully aware of his genuine devotion and his unmistakable feelings for her. He did very little or nothing to hide it. And, although she would never inwardly deny the attachment she felt towards him, loving him would simply become too much of a distraction. There was certainly no room for romancing within her ambitious schemes. She would allow him his close proximity if that's what made him happy, but anything more would be out of the question.

Looking at him at that moment though, with only one torch still active and flashing an orange glow over his handsome features, if there was ever a man that she felt a twinge for- No, she shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind before it could finish. Distraction. He was a distraction, and she needed to get back to sleep.

Returning to her bed, Musashi thought she heard him murmur her name, but couldn't be sure as the wind whispered constantly against the tent cloth. It wouldn't surprise her if he did though, he worshiped her, conscious or not. And that was as it should be. She smiled wickedly. She would have an entire nation worship her one day. She shut her eyes with that pleasant thought.

* * *

_Musashi beamed up at her father, her hands folded together near her mouth, looking as though she were about to burst. It was her thirteenth birthday and her father had yet to announce what she would be getting as a gift. "Musashi," her father, Lord Miyamoto said, his tone soft as he rested a hand on her head. The man sometimes had a temper like that of a Charizard, but when it came to his daughter he could be the gentlest beast in the land. "I have a very special gift for you today."_

_The two were taking a walk down a dirt road leading away from their home, the Miyamoto mansion. An Arcanine and a Vulpix walked along beside them, sometimes playfully romping around in circles with each other. Two guardsmen trailed behind them, both clad in red armor and wielding swords. Musashi watched her father closely, he carried a sword of his own, and she wondered if today was the day she received her very own katana._

_She certainly knew how to use one, although she had only been in training for three years with her shinai, she felt she was more than ready for the real thing._

"_But first," her father continued. "Tell me what you've learned in your studies about the Sasaki clan." He gazed down at her expectantly but patient._

_Musashi thought for a moment about her answer, trying to remember her studies as she wondered what that could possibly have to do with her birthday present. But now that she thought about it, weren't they headed towards Sasaki territory? "The founder of the Sasaki clan, Sasaki Kojirō, once had a terrible accident, then our ancestor, Miyamoto Musashi, for whom I'm named, saved his life. Thereafter Sasaki owed Miyamoto a life-debt and because of how grateful he was, vowed that his successors would forever serve Miyamoto's successors."_

_Musashi looked up to her father, hoping she had remembered everything correctly. He smiled down at her. "Very good Musashi."_

"_But I don't understand Father, what does that have to do with my birthday present?" She had to just come out and say it, the suspense was killing her!_

"_You yourself said it Musashi," said her father. "Every Miyamoto firstborn is to receive a life-long servant from the Sasaki clan." Musashi's eyes widened and she gasped the instant he finished his sentence. "Therefore, the time has come for you to receive your first and foremost servant."_

"_Finally!" she shouted excitedly. She would finally have a play mate, a sparring partner, a constant companion all in one. She had wanted a sibling forever, but her mother had died when she was very young. "I'll finally have someone I can talk to and she'll talk back." Unlike her Vulpix, which she had received as her last birthday present. Musashi glanced to her Vulpix, an apologetic look on her face. She really did love her Vulpix, but she needed someone her own age to talk to, especially since her father kept her so sheltered most the time. _

"_He," corrected her father. Musashi gave him an odd look. Surely he didn't mean... "Your servant will be male, as he will be better fit to protect you."_

Protect?_ Musashi nearly spat the word, and, although she held her tongue, feared her expression got her thoughts across perfectly clear. Her father sneered. "That's right, he's meant to protect you, give his life for you if he must. Anything else is supplementary."_

_Musashi blinked up at her father, her foul mood quickly dissipating. Well this certainly changed things, but she wasn't about to complain. He would still provide companionship; she refused to think about the servant part, it produced a bad taste in her mouth that she hoped would fade with time._

_She had been so focused on her fantasizing that she hadn't noticed when they arrived at their destination. She recognized the Sasaki clan leaders, all of them lined up around three boys who all seemed to be somewhere between ten and eleven years old. Musashi didn't like how they were thrust to the fore, as if they were merchandise._

_As her father and the leaders began to converse, Musashi proceeded to examine the boys, awkwardly wondering who would be chosen for her, or a better question, would she get to choose? She wanted to introduce herself to each of them but they were looking at her as though she were their executioner, she wondered why and was very tempted to ask when she heard her father growl. "I see only three, where is the fourth?" he demanded, his tone displeased._

"_Oh, he's working out in the field. He's being punished," One of the other men said. "He's very unruly and we have our doubts he would make a good candidate at all."_

_Musashi looked at the three boys and pouted. They all stood bravely, sound in mind, though she couldn't get over that look they had about them, like they were somehow miserable inside. She soon realized why. They didn't want to leave their families, but what made her mad was that she could understand that feeling. Understanding the truth about this exchange for the first time, Musashi was suddenly overcome by disappointment. Her father must have noticed this, for he turned to the Sasaki heads and growled. "The next time we visit, you will have all _four_ here to present to me, and_ I_ shall be the one to decide who is a proper candidate! Am I understood?"_

_The men all nodded and apologized profusely as their Lord Miyamoto snarled and turned to leave, beckoning his daughter to follow._

_A few weeks passed and Musashi still hadn't picked a servant. She also discovered that she would indeed be the one to choose. She hated the fact that she would be tearing a boy away from his family just so she could have a servant for a life-debt so old that no one even really knew how long it had been in practice. She knew she wouldn't be able to put it off forever though; her father was merely giving her some time to think about her choice. Still, even though it might seem like a childlike thought, she wished she could be the one to end the foolish pact, and just make friends like a normal child._

"_Musashi," came her father's gruff voice. She looked up, startled from her thoughts. _

_She had been sitting outside their mansion in a flowerbed of yellow blossoms, stroking her Vulpix's red coat. She gave him her full attention as he loomed over her. One look at his face and she knew what was coming. She would be choosing her servant tomorrow, and she just couldn't bring herself to tell her father why she wasn't looking forward to it anymore._

_She also couldn't bring herself to tear a family apart so heartlessly. She had experienced that pain all too thoroughly with the loss of her mother. So, she did the only logical thing a child could think of. She ran away from her problems. _

_That night, with the light of the full moon, she could easily find the river that would guide her to the east if she followed it. Where the east went she didn't know, but she was going to find out! After only a couple hours into her "journey" Musashi was rounding a bend with an outcropping when she thought she heard the crunch of a pebble behind her._

_She turned, expecting to see her father standing behind her, glaring daggers at her. But instead, one of her father's elite ninjas stood there staring back at her, regarding her as the disobedient child of his lord that she was. It wasn't just any ninja though, this was Sarutobi Sasuke, the most skilled shinobi in the country and he was her father's most trusted vassal. He was handsome to boot, his brown hair framed by a metal head-guard, his body clad in dark green fabric and silver armor. He needn't say a word, Musashi knew she was caught and openly resigned herself in defeat, hanging her head as she approached him. There was no point trying to run from him, especially since she had something of a crush on him, although he was much older than her. "I suppose you sounded the alarm already?"_

_Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't like to see your father angry any more than you do. Come, let's both just go back quietly, I won't tell him if you don't."_

_Musashi nodded her consent, moving to follow him when he stopped, his head turned upward in concentration. "What is it Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke tilted his head, confused though somewhat intrigued. "I hear something odd." He turned and headed further down the path that Musashi had been headed, silently beckoning her to follow._

_Musashi honestly couldn't understand how he could have heard anything so far away after they had rounded the bend and descended into a gully. The river nearby drowned out any other sound as it raged furiously, almost as if someone had angered the river god by committing some sort of taboo._

_The shining moon above lit the rocky path well, and when Sasuke halted suddenly Musashi stood behind him when he motioned for her to stay back. It was at that point she could hear voices, a murmuring mostly, drowned out by the hissing of the water. She could also now see dark figures up ahead, further down stream as they seemed to be heaving something heavy into the churning waters._

_She wanted to get a closer look, but Sasuke wouldn't have it, keeping her at bay with a stern look. The mass of figures began to move on in the opposite direction and they seemed to Musashi like a mob of angry men. Even with the bright light of the moon, there were still too many shadows and she wasn't able to see what had been pushed into the river._

_A few grueling moments more and Sasuke finally gave her permission to move closer. She nearly raced over to the spot, curiosity consuming her when she heard a distinctive gasp and a frantic splashing. For a moment she examined the water closely, trying to locate the source of the noise. Surely they wouldn't have thrown a _person_ in there?_

_In that same instant a face broke the surface, the person's hair blending with the swirling waters. Musashi gasped in horror and was about to shout for Sasuke when he returned to her side after securing the area. "Sasuke, there's someone out there!"_

_Sasuke nodded soberly, though his apathetic tone toward the situation was a testament to his profession. "The poor scrap, still just a boy. I overheard them say he's a coward, and that he doesn't deserve to live." He eyed her warily, awaiting the command that was sure to come._

_The boy's head broke the surface again and managed a feeble cry between gasps before another wave covered over him again. Musashi's eyes widened, appalled by the thought of such cruelty. She shot an earnest look at the ninja. "Sasuke please, you have to help him!"_

_Sasuke smirked at her; that sounded like a request. "If I save him," he paused with a troublesome sigh. "We'll have to explain everything to your father."_

"_I don't care!" Musashi insisted."I've seen enough, pull him out."_

_That was a command. "At once Milady."  
_

* * *

Kojirō turned over in his sleep, still not aware that he was laying down instead of his planned sitting up position. His nightmare had abated and he was finally able to rest peacefully. Thoughts of his master eased the turmoil in his mind, covering over his pain like a warm blanket.

* * *

_Kojirō found himself kneeling on the wooden floor, a man of great stature sat on a raised platform in front of him. His name was Lord Miyamoto, Kojirō was told. _

"_So this was the fourth candidate," the imposing lord said, examining the boy carefully. "What is your name boy?"_

"_K-Kojirō," the lavender haired boy stuttered, frantically trying to remember how he was suppose to regard a lord. "Your lordship."_

"_Kojirō?" the lord repeated and looked to Musashi and Sasuke, genuinely surprised. Musashi could only offer a sheepish grin in return and Sasuke merely shrugged indifferently. The lord turned back to the boy, who now seemed to be somewhat trembling, as if he were expecting some sort of reproof. "Unruly?" the man muttered with disdain. "Hardly."_

"_Father?" Musashi questioned, a hint of worry in her voice. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Lord Miyamoto looked up from his brooding, meeting his daughter's gaze with a smile. "No," he said, glancing back to the boy. "You made a fine choice Musashi." Rising and stepping down to the boy, he stood only an arm's length away. "Sasaki Kojirō, by the ancient pact of our ancestors and also by the life-debt you owe, do you vow to protect and serve my daughter for the rest of your life, to the extent of dying for her should the need arise?" _

_Kojirō tried to listen closely, but the man's heavy tone made his very marrow tremble as he was habitually expecting a blow to his head with each syllable. He nodded his head vigorously, willing to agree to anything if it meant appeasing the imposing lord. _

"_Speak it," the lord growled._

"_I vow it!" Kojirō announced as bravely as he could, though it didn't surprise him when his voice cracked._

"_Very good." And with that the ceremony was over and the lord returned to his seat, beckoning to speak with Sasuke and muttering something about the Sasaki leaders needing to be punished for their deception._

_Kojirō sighed with relief as his new master bounced over to him excitedly, eliciting happy noises that he wasn't used to.  
"You're with me now Kojirō." Musashi smiled and bent down, reaching a hand out to him._

_Kojirō glanced up and set his gaze on her offered hand, thinking for a moment before accepting it and standing, returning her smile with his own timid version. Finally, someone who wouldn't hit him or shout abusively at him for no reason! Not to mention she had been the one to save his pathetic life when so many others viewed him as worthless. She was also very pretty, her bright blue eyes a striking contrast with her fire-like hair. Another thing he sensed was that she seemed to want to be his friend more so than be his master. He decided in that instant that he would gladly serve her forever and he couldn't think of any reason why he would ever feel differently. _

_He soon realized that she was waiting for some sort of reply, and Kojirō struggled to remember something about the etiquette training his cousins had received. Finally he bowed at the waist, trying to sound as distinguished as possible.  
"As you wish Milady."  
_

* * *

AN: Just a note here, if anyone ever wonders when I'll be updating, you can check my profile, I'll be trying to keep my status up to date, and if I'm at a road block I'll let you know.


End file.
